


Конец сказки

by bfcure



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Съемки первой половины седьмого сезона - последние для Карен и Артура. Артур рефлексирует, а также целуется. В принципе, это всё.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Конец сказки

Поворачивая в замке старомодный ключ с увесистым деревянным брелоком, Артур предвкушал, как неторопливо почистит зубы и заберется под одеяло. Вечерняя прогулка определённо удалась – ветер, легкий и освежающий, уложил, «утрамбовал» в голове впечатления дня, а завтра на съемках их ждали после полудня, а не в пять часов утра, как обычно. И Артур намеревался потратить свободное время с пользой для себя, то есть наконец выспаться.

  
Однако при виде Мэтта и Карен, вольготно расположившихся на его кровати, он заранее смирился с тем, что его мечте суждено остаться всего лишь мечтой. Карен закинула свои бесконечные ноги Мэтту на колени, и её юбка как всегда была настолько короткой, что на другой девушке это выглядело бы возмутительно. Но в случае Карен такую красоту было бы грех прятать. А на ступнях Мэтта красовались сиреневые носки в фиолетовую полосочку. Артур где-то читал, что в Интернете существует специальный сайт, посвященный носкам его друга и коллеги. Нелепо. И в чём-то трогательно. Добро пожаловать в двадцать первый век.

  
Мэтт и Карен с мечтательным выражением на лицах ели дольки апельсина из одной тарелки и едва слышно шептались.  
– Спрашивать, кто вас пустил в мой номер, видимо, бессмысленно, да?

  
Собственно, наличие «гостей» в столь поздний час Артура не удивило: по Кардиффу они неизменно таскались втроём, поэтому Мэтт и Карен вполне могли получить от администратора запасной ключ без лишних вопросов.   
– Не мешай, у нас тут оргия, – заявила Карен, потянувшись за очередной долькой. – Лучше присоединяйся.  
– Будто у меня есть выбор. Подвиньтесь, изверги.

  
И было странно думать, что скоро всего этого не будет: ни разговоров до самого утра, когда будильник недвусмысленно намекает, что пора вставать и бежать на площадку, ни дружеских подколок, понятных только им троим, ни читки сценариев, превращающихся в небольшое театральное представление. А уж что творили Мэтт и Джеймс Корден на съемках «Доктор Кто: Конфиденциально» с игрушечным далеком и видеокамерой… Игра и жизнь смешивались и шагали с экрана в реальную жизнь. И глядя на это, им всем немного хотелось верить, что Доктор и правда существует, и однажды синяя будка буднично, словно так и надо, приземлится где-то в Лондоне на глазах восхищённых прохожих.

  
И конечно, они не перестанут общаться и ездить друг к другу в гости – для настоящей дружбы, считал Артур, расстояние не помеха, но что-то уйдёт и потеряется, изменится, примет иную форму, потому что «Доктор Кто» – это не обычный сериал, это настоящее волшебство. У них же много новых планов и дел: у Артура – театр и «Боадчёрч», у Мэтта и Карен – фильмы, из тех, что показывают на Эдинбургском кинофестивале.

  
И хотя жаль, что все волшебные истории рано или поздно добираются до своего «жили они долго и счастливо», а в случае Эми Понд и Рори Уильямса «долго и в прошлом», Артур чувствовал, что их решение уйти – правильное. Сказка должна закачиваться красиво, а главное – вовремя. И что даже если их будущая работа, не в «Докторе», не принесёт им славы и небывалого успеха, они уже сделали, пожалуй, самый важный шаг в своей карьере – вписали свои имена в историю британского кинематографа. Мэтту особенно повезло: пятидесятилетний юбилей сериала, любимого поколениями  зрителей – это серьёзно.

  
Карен отставила в сторону тарелку, опустевшую при посильной помощи Артура, и осторожно, невесомо – и неожиданно для Артура – поцеловала Мэтта в губы.  
– Теперь твоя очередь.  
– Что?   
– Видел бы ты себя тогда со стороны. Если бы я была в кадре, то это был бы первый случай в истории, где актер умирает перед камерой… от смеха.

  
Артур прекрасно помнил тот поцелуй. Внезапный и незапланированный. Но это же Мэтт, которому нравится целовать людей, на которого невозможно сердиться и который сейчас озорно ему подмигнул:  
– Повторим на бис?   
Целоваться просто так, без цели зайти дальше, скользить губами по коже, впитывая всю гамму ощущений, и никуда не торопиться оказалось здорово. И такие поцелуи определенно были медитативным занятием, потому что Артур не заметил, как все они заснули. В обнимку.

  
Проснулся Артур резко, словно кто-то выдернул его из сна. Мэтт и Карен не шевелились, и Артур решил всё-таки почистить зубы, а потом вернуться в кровать. Но выходя из ванной, он увидел, как Мэтт пытается надеть свитер и ботинки одновременно, а Карен накидывает его, Артура, куртку.  
– Вы куда?  
– Смотреть на рассвет, разумеется. И, мальчики – не обращайте внимания, если завтра я начну плакать между дублями.

  
Да уж, мечтать о полноценном сне с такой компанией безнадёжно. И пусть рассвет в Кардиффе для их троицы далеко не последний, Артур подумал, что этот непременно нужно встретить.  
Мало ли что.


End file.
